The Unexpected Journey
by JumperRedHead
Summary: 2 teens, one named Zack and one named Bella soon find themselves transported from their school gym and into Middle-Earth. This is my first fan-fic!


Chapter 1

Zack's POV

I wake up from a terrible nightmare. I jump up, and land flat on my face on the floor. Just then my alarm beeps off. "A little too late for that." I mumble to myself. I grab my gun, getting ready to hunt down the wolf that has been attacking my cattle. Or my dad's cattle, if you want to be specific. I wolf down breakfast, and go out to feed my horse, Alfred. Funny name, if you ask me. But my grandfather gave him to me, and he had already trained him to the name. "School!" I slap my head in exasperation. No time to hunt that wolf down. I walk 20 miles up to town. Pleasant Lea. My school. I walk inside. And I see my… she is sooooo hot. Her name is Bella, a very pretty name. She has long black hair, and eyes like emeralds. You can tell she's athletic, for she has sun tanned skin the color of copper. She is captain of cheerleading and volley ball. She looks at me, and I feel my face go red. Red as a cherry. I race to my locker in embarrassment.

Bella's POV

"That dude is looking at you." I roll my eyes. Not another cheerleader kiss up. I turn in his direction. He has short black hair, and blue eyes like sapphires. Wait, why am I thinking about this? I am so weird. It's a miracle I am popular. His face goes beet red and he turns on his heels and runs away. "He's gone." I tell my friend happily. Then I have another horrible thought. 'Dancing unit in PE.' Oh crap. Gym is my first hour. Why had I chosen a short skirt this morning? I pray to all heavenly beings that I will be allowed to live through this day. Molly, my BFF, has the same hour as me. She has dark red hair, and lively blue eyes. She smiles at me. She is excited for the PE class, unlike me. She has a boyfriend named James. I groan internally. I know this day will be crappy.

Zack's POV

I dash to the locker room in PE. I slip on my clothes, and worry about who my dancing partner will be. I super hope it isn't Samantha Greenwood. She is a book worm and is really super ugly. When I step into gym, I freeze. It's her, the girl of my dreams. She looks hot even in her gym uniform, her long hair in a pony tail, no make-up. Strange, no make-up. Pretty on her own, I guess. I see football players, left and right. I panic. I have no chance, with those guys around. The coach blows her whistle. "You have 30 SECONDS to find your partners. NOW!" she screams. All the football players rush to Bella. Luckily I'm a pretty fast runner. I race past the football jerks and get to her first. She looks at me with surprise. "Will- you- be- my- dance- partner?" I gasp. To my surprise, she smiles. "Sure."

Bella's POV

Why did I say that? Why did I SAY that? I look at him. Cute, I guess. Muscular, tan. Pretty good. At least not a football player. " And… JOG girls!" my coach yells. "Gotta go." I tell my new dance partner. I jog side by side with Molly. After 3 laps, Molly says something. "What?" I ask stupidly. "There's something in the floor." We both look down just in time to see ourselves fall into blackness.

Zack's POV

I watch her as she and her friend disappear. I run towards the spot. I see black and hit something hard. I open my eyes to find myself tangled up in a tree. I jolt awake. I think I'm back at the farm. I head west, towards my house. All I see is forest. Weird. I should see farm. When I come to a clearing. I think. "Home" then I see a city. I feel my pocket. My pistol. Oh crap. I shoot it at an annoying bird. Nothing. I groan. No bullets. I head towards the shining city. There is running waterfalls, lakes, a TON of people, with, with pointed ears. Some, carry bows, all had longish hair. Where WAS I? I race towards the town, eager to find out more.

Bella's POV

I wake up, my mind foggy. I am in a room, with shiny windows and warm sun light is coming through them. I look to my left. Molly is passed out on another bed. I run my fingers through my hair, thinking. I freeze. I feel my ear again. No. Way. I grab a mirror next to me. My ear is POINTY. So is the other. I look at Molly. It happened to her also.

Zack's POV

I have a major head ache. Something happened. I'm in a white room, white sheets, white pillow. I take a mirror to see if I have a big dent in my head. When I see the side of my head, I gasp, I drop the mirror, my hands go cold. No, this can't be. I am an ELF! I scream. I hear rushed footsteps. I hear armor clinking. ARMOR? We're in modern times! I wince, my head. The door swings open. 5 guys storm into the room. "What in the name of Middle Earth is the matter?" one of them shouts. I gulp.


End file.
